Kiss Me
by ShigeSato
Summary: Songfic about Palletshipping AshxGary to the song Kiss Me by Sixpence None The Richer. First songfic, please go easy on me! Safety Rating, Yaoi


**Kiss Me**

**A/N **Hey there, this is my first songfic, please go easy on me! WARNING this is yaoi/shounen-ai (boys' love) so if you are a narrow-minded homophobe please don't read this fic.

I am using Ash and Gary's Japanese names because they sound more poetic. Satoshi Ash, Shigeru Gary.

Disclaimer: Last time I checked, my name was not Satoshi Tajiri and I did not own a multi-billion dollar franchise named Pokemon.

_Kiss me, out of the bearded barley_

_Nightly, beside the green, green grass_

'Satoshi...' whispered Shigeru quietly, as we walked under the stars. 'I...need to tell you something...'

'Good or bad?' I asked tentatively; it was such a peaceful evening, walking in the fields behind Professor Ookido's estate.

'It depends...' Shigeru sighed heavily and sat down in a patch of wheat grass, twirling the stalks between his fingers. I joined him.

'Satoshi,' he began, talking to the floor. 'I've been keeping this in for a long time, and I...I think it needs to come out in the open. I understand if you hate me after this.'

'Shigeru, whatever it is, I'll never, ever hate you.' I stated flatly. He looked up at me hopefully.

'Satoshi, I love you,' he said quickly, and immediately looked at the floor again.

My heart leapt; I'd been waiting to hear those words for years. Gently, I reached out, and took his face in my hands. He raised his eyes to mine, and I said 'So kiss me.'

And there, by the everlasting fields of grass and barley, we kissed for what seemed like an eternity beneath the stars.

_Swing swing, swing the spinning step_

_You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress_

Two weeks after this, it was the annual Pallet Town Midsummer Dance, and Shigeru had invited me with him as a V.I.P ticket, since his grandfather hosted the event in his back garden.

He'd also bought me a dress, insisting I wore it. I was none too happy but I told him I would so long as he wore the shoes I'd bought him for his birthday last year – the fluffy yellow bathroom slippers. He agreed.

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_

_Lift your open hand_

I arrived at the dance dressed and ready, and he was indeed wearing his slippers. As soon a he saw me, he swept me into a kiss and told me I looked beautiful.

The moon was full and the Milky Way stretched clearly across the sky. Shigeru took my hand and led me out to dance on the dewy grass.

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

_Silver moon's sparkling_

_So kiss me_

Shigeru motioned to the musicians, who began playing a slow, sultry song, perfectly matched to the night and the atmosphere. I looked up at Shigeru and he grinned and pulled me into a long kiss, still swaying to the music.

A few hours later, I motioned to Shigeru to follow me and we left the back garden through the gate we used to use as kids. I led him into the woods to where we'd played as youngsters, where we'd built our treehouse.

_Kiss me down by the broken tree house_

_Swing me upon its hanging tyre_

Unfortunately, it had been destroyed in a storm many years ago. However, we climbed past the swing we'd set up (an old tyre from Professor Ookido's Jeep suspended on a frayed rope) and sat on the charred remains of our faithful hideout.

Shigeru sat in the swing and I idly kicked it with my foot, swinging him gently back and forth. He leaned out from the tyre to grab my hand and pull me in, but he fell out and landed on top of me.

I closed the gap between our faces and kissed him. I could feel him grinning.

This was a night I would always remember.

_Oh kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_

_Lift your open hand _

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

_Silver moon's sparkling_

_So kiss me_

Twenty-two years later, I grinned as I recalled the memories of that night – the happiest of my life. The Milky Way glinting above us, the slow, beautiful dancing, the moon shining high in the velvet sky.

Turning to look at the sleeping form of Shigeru Ookido beside me, my life partner, I grinned and settled once again into a slumber.

So what do you think? R&R please!#


End file.
